The mobile communication system has evolved into a high-speed, high-quality wireless packet data communication system to provide various data and multimedia services beyond the early voice-oriented services. Recently, various mobile communication standards, such as High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA), High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA), Long Term Evolution (LTE), and LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) defined in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), High Rate Packet Data (HRPD) defined in 3GPP-2 (3GPP2), and standard 802.16 of the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE), have been developed to support the high-speed, high-quality wireless packet data communication services. More particularly, LTE is a communication standard developed to support high speed packet data transmission and to maximize the throughput of the radio communication system with various radio access technologies. LTE-A is an evolved version of LTE to improve the data transmission capability.
Typically, LTE base stations and terminals are typically based on 3GPP Release 8 or Release 9, while LTE-A base stations and terminals are typically based on 3GPP Release 10. The 3GPP standard organization is preparing the next release for more improved performance beyond LTE-A.
A method proposed recently for use in mobile communication is characterized in that the terminal measures interference and reports the measurement result to the base station, such that the base station determines the signal to be transmitted to the terminal based on the channel condition derived from the measurement report. The existing 3rd and 4th generation wireless packet data communication systems (such as HSDPA, HSUPA, HRPD, and LTE/LTE-A) adopt Adaptive Modulation and Coding (AMC) and Channel-Sensitive Scheduling (CSS) techniques to improve the transmission efficiency. AMC allows the transmitter to adjust the data amount to be transmitted according to the channel condition. That is, the transmitter is capable of decreasing the data transmission amount for a bad channel condition so as to fix the received signal error probability at a certain level, or increasing the data transmission amount for a good channel condition so as to transmit a large amount of information efficiently while maintaining the received signal error probability at an intended level. The CSS allows the transmitter to serve the user having good channel condition selectively among a plurality of users so as to increase the system capacity as compared to allocating a channel fixedly to serve a single user. This increase in system capacity is referred to as multi-user diversity gain. Both the AMC and CSS are methods of adopting the best modulation and coding scheme at the most efficient time based on the partial channel status information feedback from the receiver. There is a need of a method for transmitting large amount of data at a high data rate based on the AMC and CSS.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.